


Soulmate

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [18]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song Inspired, robbie's past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie realises who his soulmate is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

There had been many women in Robbie Ross' life. Gaby, Frankie and many other nameless, faceless women. He was always trying to fill a void in his life, yet he never could.

He had an idea of who could fill the void he felt in his heart, but he knew she would never go for it. Yeah, she was one of his best friends, but he had hurt her badly when Frankie didn't get the message that they were over and his weakness for naked women got the better of him.

Jackie Reid was the perfect woman for Robbie. She was a workaholic like him and understood the strange hours that he kept. Hell, he and Jackie were different sides of the same coin, but he knew she would turn him down if he ever approached her and asked her out on a date.

The only time Robbie Ross and Jackie Reid could be a couple was in Robbie's dreams. And no matter who they ended up with, Jackie would always be in that special bit of Robbie's heart marked 'soulmate'.

**Author's Note:**

> There You'll Be by Faith Hill


End file.
